Happy Birthday Captain
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: Alex tries to surprise Steve on his birthday. Please read and review. Uses established characters and plotlines from my other stories. Established Steve/OC. One-shot. Mentions plot details from Age Of Ultron.


Happy Birthday Steve

Alex's POV

As I walked across the hallway, I stopped at the large wooden door and peeked out the window to see the sun starting to rise on the New York skyline. I smiled to myself as I lightly knocked on the door knowing he would hear it anyway. From behind the door I heard light movement as someone walked closer to the door. The door opened, revealing a sleepy Steve Rogers wearing just black pyjama shorts, his hair sticking up in every direction.

"Happy 97th Birthday Steve." I whispered, as I pulled him in for a hug. I reached up slightly as I put my arms round his neck and with one hand smoothed out some of his hair.

As I pulled back from the hug Steve smiled down at me. "It's six in the morning Alex. You didn't have to get up this early to wish me a Happy Birthday."

I laughed as I wrapped a strand of his hair around my finger. "I know but I wanted to be the first person who wished you a happy birthday so that's why I did."

Steve smiled again, making me smile with him. I turned heading towards the lift. "I'm going to go make breakfast come join me." He nodded as he walked back into his room.

"Five minutes I'm just getting dressed."

I turned and hit the button for the lift, smiling as I headed to make a breakfast.

Steve's POV

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Alex standing next to the oven watching the breakfast cook. She hadn't heard me enter the kitchen, so I lightly crept towards were she stood wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her backwards into me.

"You know you don't have to make me breakfast." I whispered in her ear, her hair tickling my cheek.

She nodded as she tried to step forward, but she wasn't able to break apart my arms.

"Steve, let go. I'm making breakfast for everyone hear not just you, and you are going to make it burn." She argued wriggling in my arms, laughter obvious on her face.

When I let her go she smiled at me then went to check the oven to make sure the breakfast was alright before turning the oven down and setting a timer to ensure that it was cooked properly.

"So birthday boy, what are you going to do today?" She asked as she pulled herself up to sit on the worktop her legs kicking back and forth against the cupboard beneath her.

I turned to face her, as I ran my hand trough my hair. "No plans for today. Just going to do some training with the New Avengers, and then I'm going to Tony's 4th of July party."

She shook her head from side to side, her hair falling loose from her ponytail. "That isn't a good plan Steve. Here I was thinking that Captain America was the Star Spangled Man WITH a plan." She sighed, jokingly "Well, it's a good thing your girlfriend has a plan then."

I laughed placing my hands on either side of her, trapping her in front of me. "Really is that so?"

She nodded leaning forward. "Yeah it is problem?"

I leaned forward, closing the distance between us, kissing her lightly when I heard a cough from the kitchen door. As I pulled away from Alex I turned to see Nat standing a smirk on her face.

"Morning Natasha." I said as I nodded as Alex coughed, cheeks going red moving to deal with the beeping oven.

"Happy Birthday, Steve." She said hugging me before moving to the cupboard, getting cups and pouring orange juice for the tower's residents.

All of a sudden, the kitchen is filled with noise, as the rest of the Original Avengers and the New Avengers appear because of the delicious smells of breakfast. Each Avenger wished me a happy birthday before settling down to eat.

Alex slipped away mid meal to go get dressed for our, day out leaving me with everyone else.

"So what's your plan for the day?" Tony asked, as he placed his dish in the sink knowing someone else will do it for him.

I shook my head as I finished my breakfast, just as Alex walked back into the kitchen. "No idea, I am at the mercy of Alex today."

She smiled from the corner of the room. "Damn right Captain." She laughed.

"Language!" The rest of the team shouted referencing the battle from Baron Strucker's stronghold.

Alex laughed and I couldn't help but smile as she made her way across the room to stand in front of me. "Come on solider, we have birthday celebrations to get to."

Alex pulled me from my chair and out of the tower into the New York streets.

Later that day

Alex's POV

We walked hand in around Central Park after enjoy a morning at Coney Island. Steve, getting hungry, pulled me into a small queue for a food cart.

"So, better than your plans?" I asked pressing my head into his shoulder, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He nodded as the queue moved forward. "Definitely, yes... but I just wish Bucky was here." He said, his missing best friend still at the front of his mind.

"Well I'm glad Bucky isn't here to see this." I said raising my head kissing him, getting lost in our own little world. We broke the kiss and moved forward when we realised the people behind us were starting to mutter their complaints. Now at the front of the queue I could see it was a pretzel cart, Steve asked if I wanted one but I shook my head as my phone rang out from my pocket. I stepped away from the cart and answered the phone.

"Tony are you all ready for the party?" I whispered as I checked Steve wasn't listening.

"Yeah we are. Are you coming back soon?" Tony asked as I heard people moving around the background of the call.

"Yes we are just at Central Park so we will just start walking back." I said as I saw Steve paying the vendor.

"Ok, but let's not surprise the old man too much. He is 97 the shock alone could send him off." Tony joked as he laughed.

I hung up the phone as Steve walked back over to me. "Who was that?" He asked as he took a bite from his pretzel.

"Oh just Tony asking if we would be back soon, to help him set up. I guess being two of the strongest members of the team he needs things lifted." I answered trying to keep my face neutral but under my boyfriend's loving glance I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess we should head back then. As long as it doesn't interfere with your plans for the rest of the day?" Steve asked not wanting to hurt my feelings.

I shook my head as he took my hand. "Nah, but let's just enjoy our walk back." I answered. He smiled as he nodded in agreement as we started our walk back.

Steve's Surprise Party

Steve's POV

As we stopped outside the tower I looked down at Alex as she opened the door.

"You know I'm glad none of you made a big deal of my birthday. It was nice just getting to spend the day with you." I smiled as she turned to look at me.

"Well, maybe for your 100th birthday we might do something." She grinned, her eyes sparkling at me. "Let's go help Tony."

We stepped into the lift and she pressed the floor that the party was being held on. We stood in silence as we travelled up. She turned and looked me in the eye, as she bit her bottom lip nervously

"Love you Steve." She said, as the lift stopped. I looked at her about to answer when the doors opened revealing a dark room.

Alex walked into the room, with me still standing in the lift. Her hands hit the light switch. "Surprise!" Everyone in the room shouted. Red, white and blue banners and streamers hung all around the room. A massive banner was strung across the top of the window. It said " _Happy 97th Birthday, Steve."_

"Wow. I honestly don't know what to say." I whispered looking around at my friends and the room. My eyes landed on Alex as she stepped forward taking my hand.

"Say anything you want." Alex said pulling me further into the room so I could see more decorations.

"Well..." My eyes landed on a food table filled with my favourites. "This certainly wasn't here when we left this morning."

Nat stepped forward. "Well then it wouldn't have been a very good surprise, would it have? You owe it all to Alex she has been planning this for ages." Nat said as Alex blushed furiously, her cheeks burning red in colour.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I whispered as I pulled her into a hug. She just nodded against my chest.

There was a massive pile of presents bundled on to a table each with a tag on it saying who it was from. I promised them I would get to it later and I knew that I would end up thanking everyone for a while due to the fantastic presents I would no doubt receive.

After a while I had been separated from Alex but was still enjoying myself when I noticed a single person standing on the balcony.

I finished my conversation with Sam and made my way out to the balcony to see Alex standing alone.

"What's up?" I asked as I leaned against the barrier with her. I noticed her holding something in her hand but didn't question it.

"Nothing just needed some fresh air." She mumbled turning away slightly.

"Liar. We have been together since 2012. You can't hide from me." I said as I moved closer bumping my hip against hers.

"It's just I sometimes feel like earlier when the surprise party shocked you that you honestly thought I had forgotten to do something for your birthday. Which makes me feel like that you aren't really paying attention." She said so quietly that I thought she might stop mid sentence.

"Wait you expect me to know when SHIELD 's greatest agent/spy/assassin starts keeping secrets. I mean Alex I am only Captain America I'm not some kind of superman." I joked as I laced my hand in hers.

She smiled softly. "Sorry that is total SHIELD paranoia setting in. I know that you pay attention, anyway it's your birthday not the day for this kind of talk. Here." She turned to place what she was holding into my hands. "It's not much but I want you to have it."

I looked at the envelope she had handed me and back up to her face. "I'm sure it will be my favourite. It is from my girlfriend after all." I tore at the opening of the envelope and pulled out a deed. I quickly read the deed that was for my old apartment from 1945.

"How did you get this?" I whispered, in total shock.

"I have been paying off that apartment since I turned 22 so about 6 years ago. It was SHIELD property for a long time and I bought it. I officially owned it as of this morning. However now you do." She said, beaming with pride at her gift.

"I can't take this Alex." I said, trying to hand her back the paper. "You bought it for yourself, you can't give it to me."

She nodded stepping backwards. "Yes I can and I have. So tough luck Steve, it's yours now."

I laughed. "That isn't going to happen. In fact I'm going to keep your name on it as well." I said watching her process this.

"That's a very roundabout way of saying you want us to live together." She stated. "Ok fine do what you want. I'm going back in to look after your guests." As she walked away her smile grew and grew until she was inside and I couldn't see her anymore. Tony walked out of the door and over to me.

"So moving in together big step." He said leaning next to me. "Sure you can handle her 24/7?" Tony asked mischief in his eyes.

"Yes I am, we lived together in DC so why not here." I said shrugging knowing owning the place was entirely different. "Thanks for helping her with the party Tony."

He shook his head. "It wasn't a problem and she scares me sometime so it was fine." He laughed. "When did you work it out?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Originally about a month ago, when she started hiding her laptop. But your phone call earlier just confirmed it." I said looking out at the skyline.

"So she can't actually hide it all from you? Why did you pretend?" Tony asked curious about the two super soldiers' relationship.

"Because I love her Tony and it was worth seeing the look in her face when she walked into the party happy that she had done something for me." I answered honestly.

"We better get back inside." I said when he shook his head.

"Uhh fireworks next." Tony replied.

Everyone crowded on the balcony to watch the impressive display, courtesy of Tony. The cake was brought outside and as I blew out the last candle everyone shouted.

"Happy Birthday Captain." Honestly I didn't need it all, but if Alex wanted to spoil me I was more than happy to play along with it.

 **Author's Note - I couldn't not do something for Steve's birthday. I hope all you American readers had a great Independence Day. I hope everyone else has a great day too. Beta'd by check her out. All mistakes are mine. Please read and review.**


End file.
